The End of the World As We Know It
by IAmToast24
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have to attempt to save the world, and their people, once again. But this time, things are a bit different: Octavia can barely look at her brother, the hundred are scattered, and the relationship between Bellamy and Clarke seems to be at a tipping point. The journey to rescue human civilization will test them, and some may not make it out alive.
1. Gravity

"I lose everyone I love, don't you get it?!" Clarke screams, slamming her fist down on the table where the map lies. "I won't, I can't, lose you, too." Her eyes are on fire, their flames tamed only by the heated tears streaming down her face. Usually, he would respond to her yelling with a loud retort of his own, but this isn't about who's right or wrong. It's about her fears, which are eerily similar to his own. So, he calmly walks over to her and wipes away the wetness on her cheeks, holding her head in his hands, something he's wanted to do for so long now.

"You're not gonna lose me, princess," he says with a lopsided grin, attempting to reassure her, still dizzy from the fact that she just admitted that she loves him. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side." Instead of pushing him away, which he expects her to do, she grabs his shirt, a vulnerability in her eyes that she's only shown him a few times before.

"Bellamy, you can't promise that. None of us can." The strain in her voice betrays her worry, and it's all he can do to keep himself from pressing his lips to hers. His hands caress her head, winding into her hair, forcing her to focus on him. Her fingers are fisted in his shirt, close enough to his skin to send electricity through his body. All he can think is that he's never felt more sure of anything else in his life.

"I know," he sighs. "I know." They stand there for a few moments, holding on to each other as if nothing else could possibly exist in the world but them. Bellamy stares at Clarke while she has her eyes closed, focusing on the rhythm of their breaths, wondering if she can feel the gravity between them. It's the same gravity he's felt every time he's around her, as if she is the sun and he is the Earth, and nothing can stop him from being completely caught up in her radiance. He sensed the gravity even when she was gone, even while he had no idea where she was. He knows that they are not meant to collide, knows that it would certainly be a disaster, but it's as if he can't help himself.

Just as he leans in to press his lips to hers, a loud bang breaks the tension. They pull apart right before Octavia walks into the room.

"Clarke, your mom needs you for something," Octavia declares, carefully avoiding eye contact with her brother. "She's by the far river, so she told me to take you to her."

"Okay," Clarke says with a nod. "Just let me collect my things." Octavia nods in assent and leaves the room quickly. Clarke looks back at Bellamy, her eyes sympathetic.

"She'll come around eventually," Clarke assures him.

"Yeah," he agrees, his voice betraying his hopelessness. He tries for a smile, but it falters a bit, and he knows that Clarke can see through him. Unable to stand the sad look in Clarke's eyes any longer, he drops his gaze.

"Hey," Clarke says softly, reaching up and cradling Bellamy's jaw in her palm. Her touch warms his skin, and he can't help but lay his hand over hers. "She will." Clarke sounds so sure that Bellamy almost believes her. He glances at her eyes for a moment, and then he's stuck, caught in their gravity all over again.

He has wanted this for so long, even before he knew it consciously. How many nights has he stayed up, unable to sleep, wondering what she tastes like or how her skin feels? Too many to count. And yet, in this moment, he's afraid. Octavia is a violent reminder of what happens to people who care for him, who trust him. Clarke has been hurt too much already; he doesn't need to add to her pain. Or worse, get her killed like he did Lincoln.

So, when she leans into him, he pulls away, clearing his throat. Clarke looks confused and shocked for a second before her face grows hard.

"You really should get to your mom," Bellamy says. "Abby doesn't like to wait." He flashes a fake grin, hoping that it's convincing. It must be because Clarke nods and begins collecting her things. Just as she is about to leave the room, she turns back to Bellamy, seeming like she has something important to tell him. She opens her mouth, but then closes it a second later.

Finally, she just says, "Don't make any decisions while I'm gone, especially plans that include you risking your life, okay?" He nods, but she's already walking away, so she doesn't see it.

"Okay, princess," he whispers, his chest aching dully as soon as she's out of sight. And since she's gone, she doesn't hear him say the one thing he knows she would never allow: "I promise."


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Clarke can tell that Octavia has something to say to her. She seems to be holding it in, her eyes inquisitive, her mouth shut in a tight line. Clarke shakes her head.

"If you want to say something to me, say it," she finally demands after a few minutes of walking in silence. Octavia looks at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asks. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"I mean, you're trying not to say something to me, but I can tell you want to. Just spit it out." Octavia hesitates, and Clarke is sure that she's going to deny it, but after a moment, she sighs.

"Fine," Octavia breathes. "I saw you." Clarke expects her to continue, but she says nothing more.

"Okay," Clarke begins. "What exactly did you see?"

"You and my brother," Octavia says. "When I came to get you." The memory comes back to Clarke immediately: the feeling of Bellamy's hands wound in her hair, the sensation of his breath on her skin. Her cheeks flush as she attempts to push the thoughts out of her mind.

"And?" she asks, acting nonchalant about it. She avoids eye contact with Octavia, hoping not to give her feelings away.

"And I know how you feel about each other," Octavia announces. _So much for hiding my feelings,_ Clarke thinks. "It's pretty obvious."

"Look, Octavia-"

"You don't have to explain yourself or deny it," Octavia interrupts, as if she knows what Clarke is about to say. "Not to me." Clarke nods, and they walk for a few more minutes without a word.

"Does that mean you want me to be with him?" Clarke asks, wondering why Octavia even brought it up. Octavia just shrugs.

"It's not my place to say." Despite her words, Clarke senses that she does, in fact, have an opinion. And her tone betrays her disdain. Clarke finds Octavia's answer to be unsatisfactory.

"What do you mean, it's not your place to say?" Clarke asks a bit nastily. "You obviously have an opinion on the matter since you brought it up."

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Drop it like you dropped your brother?" Clarke retorts. When Octavia glares at her, she knows she's gone too far.

" _I_ didn't drop anyone," she states, her voice hard and cold. "He's the one who dropped us all when we needed him the most." Her eyes are intense, dry storm clouds intent on showering the world in lightning.

"You can't hate him for that forever, Octavia," Clarke declares. Octavia huffs.

"Yeah, and why not?" Octavia angrily chops away at a branch with her sword. "He deserves it." Clarke can't take it anymore.

"No he doesn't!" she yells, stopping so that Octavia is forced to look at her. "You don't know what it's like to be the leader. To have everyone expect you to make the right choice and to keep them safe. Bellamy and I, we try our best. Sometimes, we mess up and lives are lost. And I'm sorry about Lincoln, but we've all lost people we love, and we can't just keep blaming each other for it!"

By the end of her rant, Clarke is out of breath. Octavia just stands there, seemingly shocked. After a moment, she just turns towards their destination and keeps walking. Clarke, unsure of what else there is to do, follows.

"I didn't want this, you know," Octavia mumbles as they trek to the river. Clarke sighs.

"None of us did." They can almost hear the water running in the distance before either of them speaks again.

"You might not understand this, but even though I hate Bell right now, I still love him," Octavia tells Clarke.

"I get that," Clarke responds.

"And you're my friend, even when we disagree," Octavia continues. "I respect you."

"Okay…" Clarke says, uncertain of the direction in which this conversation is headed.

"So I hope you won't take offense when I tell you this." Octavia stops in her tracks, and Clarke catches a glimpse of the most beautiful scene, one she would love to capture in a painting. The river is right behind Octavia, some people working and swimming and laughing. Her mom is there, talking to Kane, her smile wide and happy, the way it only is when she's with someone she loves. The leaves are just turning brown around the edges, the way she's read they do when autumn arrives. And Octavia stands facing her amongst all of this, her face painted with black, her eyes fierce as ever, and her attire striking. The picture is perfect.

All of it comes crumbling down when Clarke hears Octavia say, "You can't fall in love with my brother."


	3. The Weight of Worlds

Octavia watches as Clarke's face falls. Her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and denial, but she doesn't get a chance to respond. Abby runs over and takes Clarke by the arm as soon as she sees her, dragging Clarke towards the river as she whispers concerns through the air between them.

Octavia wanders over to the stone-covered riverbank where she last saw Jasper and Monty. Before she left to get Clarke, they were talking nonsense about purification techniques and water density. It seemed that they were having a bit of a disagreement because Jasper kept trying to splash Monty with water.

"Nice of you to make an appearance," Jasper greets. His face has splotches of soot all over it, a notable one on the tip of his nose. Octavia rolls her eyes at him and bows sarcastically, pulling a laugh out of him in a way only she can do.

"You know, you're pretty cavalier for a guy who's facing certain death," she tells him, referring to Clarke's prediction. He smirks.

"I've been close to death before," he says. "It doesn't really faize me anymore." Octavia snorts, walking over to him and wiping the splotch off of his nose.

"Yeah but this isn't just _your_ death." Jasper wriggles his nose. "This is the end of the world." She picks up a bucket and begins sifting through the water like Monty taught her. Jasper joins her.

"Nah, the world's been ending for a while now." He runs his hand over the bucket's grate, searching for anything unusual. "I'm use to it." Their hands meet, lingering on each other for a moment.

"Hey, where's Monty?" Octavia asks, suddenly noticing his absence. Jasper looks around and then shrugs.

"A little while after you left, he said he had to go take care of something." Octavia's shoulders tense automatically, and she glances around. "Don't worry, he's probably off with Harper." Breathing a sigh of relief when she realizes that Harper is gone as well, Octavia relaxes and goes back to sifting.

"How's Clarke?" Jasper asks. Octavia thinks for a moment about their walk, the conversation that they had. It's difficult not to relive the way Clarke's face fell after Octavia admitted her truth. After a second of thought, Octavia shakes her head to clear her mind.

"She's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders," Octavia responds. Jasper snorts.

"Like usual," he says. "But how's she holding up? I mean, the world just got a lot heavier." Octavia knows how true that is.

With this in mind, she glances around, taking in the sight of the riverbank. Arkadians are gathering materials and samples, some laughing and conversing. A few children splash in the water, enjoying another day on Earth, unaware of the sacrifices that got them here. There are so many happy faces. Yet, there are some whose faces look grim, whose mouths are set in solid, concerned lines. Some who know that the end is coming, and that they are powerless to stop it. Still, they're all alive and breathing, still able to worry or laugh or splash around in the water. After all that has happened, that has to be a miracle.

"She hasn't dropped it yet," she tells Jasper, and there's a sort of hope in the sentiment, hope that she thought she had gotten rid of a long time ago. But, no, it's still within her, waiting to latch on to the tiniest sliver of light at the end of the darkness.

"Jasper!" a voice yells in the distance. Leaves crunch under the foot of the person rapidly approaching them. "Jasper!" Now everyone is alert, wondering what could be going on. People have stopped what they've been doing, Clarke and Abby included. Octavia recognizes the voice, and the look on both Jasper's and Clarke's faces say that they do, too. Soon a girl is bursting through the foliage, scrapped and breathless, but looking otherwise unharmed.

"Harper!" Jasper exclaims, his face conveying his worry. He jogs over to her and helps her stay standing. "Where's Monty?" He looks around as if Monty is about to appear from behind a bush. Harper shakes her head, seemly on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want to leave him, but he told me to find you," Harper manages to get out between pants. Jasper grips her arms, his expression locked on hers.

"Harper, where's Monty?" Jasper asks again, his voice more desperate than before.

"He said you'd know what to do," Harper says, still not really answering the question. Clarke steps in and puts a reassuring hand on Harper's shoulder. The touch seems to force her to calm down and focus on Clarke. Octavia has always wondered how Clarke commands that sort of response; it's as if people can somehow sense that she will help them.

"Harper, I need you to tell me what's going on," Clarke says, her voice solid yet gentle. "Where's Monty?" Harper gazes up at Clarke.

"He's trapped."


	4. Worlds Collide

**Thank you to all my readers and followers! I apologize for taking so long with this, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Bellamy," Clarke's voice crackles through the radio. "Bellamy, are you there?" Her tone is frantic, at least to his ears. He's sure that to anyone else, she sounds commanding and calm. But Bellamy can tell what emotions lie beneath her facade. And so he knows that she needs him. He puts down his tools immediately and answers her call.

"Clarke," he responds, a note of worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Hours later he's met up with her and Abby at the river's edge, ready to face whatever threat comes their way. Jasper and Octavia have managed to calm Harper down, wrapping her in a blanket and sitting her down on a large rock. Octavia whispers to her, probably reassuring Harper that Monty will be fine, that they'll get him back. Bellamy silently vows to make it happen.

"From what Harper described, I think it's Ice Nation," Clarke says. "At least, it's people of the Ice Nation who set traps in these woods." Her sky blue eyes become shrouded in storm clouds, and Bellamy is instantly mesmerized by their beauty. He could stare into those eyes for a million years and never reach fully into their depth. There have been entirely too many nights on which he lost sleep while thinking about the cold water of her irises, those pale blue rings that only seem to warm when they met his gaze. They're like rain, glorious rain, washing him clean.

"Then we have to be careful," Abby declared, looking between Clarke and Bellamy. They both nod, understanding the truth of her statement. "Especially because we have no idea what they want." In the past, Bellamy would have just burst out with some falsely heroic sentiment about knowing exactly what they want. _They want to kill us,_ he'd say. _We have to beat them at their own game!_ But Bellamy knows, now, how ridiculous it all was. He had been falling apart, drowning in grief, and he decided to drag everyone down with him.

"Do you think we could contact Rowan?" Bellamy suggests, even though he's not a big fan of the guy. But Clarke shakes her head.

"He could possibly be behind this, or at least have some part in it," she reasons. "Either way, contacting him would not help."

"Alright," Abby agrees. Clarke and Bellamy wordlessly communicate, both of them understanding what has to be done.

"We have to go in by ourselves," Clarke tells Abby.

"Who?" she asks. "You and Bellamy?" Clarke nods. "No it's too dangerous." Clarke rests her hand on her mother's forearm.

"You'll have our backs the whole way, but they need to think we're coming to make a deal with them. We need to know their motives first. Who knows, we might even be able to help them." Abby still shakes her head, looking to Bellamy with pleading eyes. But he's chosen to go against Clarke in the past, and it never seems to work in his favor, or anyone else's for that matter.

"I agree with Clarke," he admits. "If things go south, you guys will be able to launch into action immediately. But we need to talk to them first and make sure that Monty's okay."

Abby, realizing that she is getting nowhere, sighs and says, "Fine. But you better be careful." As the three of them go to inform the rest of the Arkadians of their scheme, Clarke pulls Bellamy aside. They travel to a secluded area just inside the treeline. Bellamy watches as her serious expression gives away to warmth.

"Thanks for backing me up," she says, the side of her mouth twitching upwards for a moment. It almost looks like a smile, but in an instant it's gone, the ghost of it left only in Bellamy's mind. He swears to himself that he'll make her smile, really smile, soon. She always appears so serious, but he can remember the way her face lights up when she grins. Her smile is like a fireball shooting from the sun, radiant and dangerous. He misses it when it's gone.

"I'll always have your back." His words send a chill through his own bones, because he knows them to be true at his body's core. Clarke gazes up at him, her eyes locked on his once again. The rain in them calls to him, and before his mind comprehends what his body is doing, he's gathered her up in his arms and is pressing his lips to hers. Clarke holds her breath for a second before exhaling, and then, just as he predicted, their collision causes an explosion within him. He feels her hands on his face, calloused and careful, the hands of both an artist and a leader. Her thumbs rub against his jawline, tracing his features, and he pulls her closer so that he can touch more of her, all of her.

Part of him is in shock, not quite believing that this, his secret, dying desire, is happening. Clarke deepens the kiss, digging her hands into his hair, like he'd always imagined she would. He finds the skin of her lower back with his own hands, brushing his fingertips against it, and she gasps into his mouth, causing his heartbeat to soar.

Slowly, Clarke pulls back, both of them breathing heavily. Her eyes are lowered, her forehead resting on his own, and Bellamy can't remember a time when she looked so vulnerable. She raises her eyes to meet his, and in them he sees the river, its vastness mixed with its possibility. They're glimmering like stardust, the sky blue irises swallowing the black hole in their centers. Clarke smiles, a real, genuine smile, and Bellamy feels like jumping or dancing or shouting praise to a higher power he doesn't even believe in.

She opens her mouth, about to either complete or break his heart, but a branch breaks behind them, ruining the moment. Abby appears through the trees as they break apart. Bellamy clears his throat.

"We're going now," she says, glancing between Bellamy and her daughter. "Are you ready?" The question should be simple, but it's complicated to Bellamy's ears. He raises his eyes to Clarke's once again, but the warmth in them is gone, replaced by crystallized stone. She gives him a nod, and he nods back. She turns to her mom.

"Yeah," Clarke declares, "we're ready."


	5. Of Wind and Storm

**Sorry this has taken so long! I'm trying to incorporate some of the new season into this story along with my own ideas. I hope it reads well.**

* * *

Clarke needs to focus. The mission they're on has to be executed perfectly or all hell will break loose and she doesn't need to add more people to her death count. But Bellamy stands beside her and she can feel his gaze like a burn on her skin. Without looking at him, she can tell that his has his gun raised, ready to protect her at a moment's notice. And even though they're walking into hostile and unknown territory, Clarke can't help but feel safe.

"I can see the entrance," Bellamy tells her, motioning to a breach in the forest's foliage. Clarke assesses it for a moment, glancing around with the expectation that there will be guards protecting the place. There aren't, which leave Clarke with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Something's not right," she says, turning to Bellamy. "It shouldn't be this easy."

"It was this easy for Monty and Harper," he responds. "This is part of how they trap people. The difference is that we know about it. If we're careful, we can avoid it." Clarke stops and turns to him, a thought pushing its way into her mind.

"Yeah, except Harper made it back to us," she says. Bellamy gives her a confused look, and she can tell that he's unsure of what she means. "If they just wanted to kill or capture them, why take only Monty?"

"I don't know," Bellamy admits. "But we have to find out, and this is the only way to do it." His deep voice vibrates within her, and suddenly she is inexplicably sure that everything will be alright.

She breathes a sigh, letting go of the worry holding her back, and nods to Bellamy. They head into the entrance, cautiously watching their steps. Clarke crushes a bit loudly on a leaf and winces but nothing happens, unless you count a squirrel running away, which she doesn't. She breathes a sigh of relief, looking over at Bellamy's worried face and nodding to let him know that she's alright. His eyes melt, their fierce darkness becoming warm chocolate rings. She has to avoid his gaze in order to stay focused.

They continue on for a few minutes, both of them watching out for each other. All seems to be going well until a sudden rush of figures comes upon them. Before they can react, one of them has Clarke trapped, her hands behind her back, her knife kicked out of her reach. Bellamy raises his gun, but it's knocked down by a sword. Then one of the figures swipes his knees out from beneath him, putting a dagger to his throat and a boot on his chest.

"Stop!" Clarke shouts. "We're not here to fight." The figures all look to a masked figure, who Clarke guesses is their leader. Clarke watches as the leader assesses them, then nods and takes off the cloth covering her mouth and nose.

"State your name and purpose," she demands.

"We're Bellamy and Clarke of Skaikru, and we are looking for our friend," Clarke declares in a calm, clear voice.

" _Skaikru_ ," the figure holding Bellamy whispers harshly, pushing his knife towards Bellamy's throat. Clarke's body lunges towards him unconsciously, but the figure that holds her won't budge.

"We mean no harm!" she shouts, desperate to make them see that they aren't the enemy. She turns to the leader and pleads, "Don't hurt him, please." After a moment of consideration, the woman motions for the man holding Bellamy to stand down and he pulls his dagger further away from Bellamy's throat, but his rigged stance doesn't soften.

"You'll have to forgive my men," the leader says. "We've all heard the stories of Skaikru, of their leader _Wanheda_ and the destruction they bring." Clarke and Bellamy exchange a look, and Clarke decides that it's best not to tell them who she is.

"Well we're only here to bring our friend back," Bellamy tells them. The leader nods and the man drags Bellamy from the ground, still holding onto him tightly.

"My name is Lilith," the leader says. "Commander of Leifkru, people of wind and storm." She grits her teeth and pulls out her sword, admiring it as if it were her most precious possession. "And we will show you to your friend." She pauses, but Clarke knows there is something more to be said. "But only if you do something for us in return."

"What could you want from us?" Clarke asks, perplexed.

"We've heard that Skaikru has medicine and healers that can do things beyond the capabilities our own," Lilith says.

"Wait, you need a doctor?" Bellamy asks. "Why didn't you just start with that? We've got one right here." Smiles and gazes at Clarke. Lilith looks her up and down.

"It's true, I'm a Skaikru healer," Clarke declares. "What can I do for your people?" Lilith motions to some of her men, and they disappear into the trees for a while before coming back with more people. But the new ones are covered in boils and rashes, some convulsing and others barely able to stand. Clarke knows what is wrong with them almost instantly.

"We need you to heal them," Lilith says. Clarke begins to shake her head, but she knows that she will have to say it aloud, though it pains her immensely.

"I can't."


	6. Fire in Our Bones

**I'm sorry that I've taken so long to write this and also that it's super short. I've just been very busy and uninspired as of late. More should be coming soon.**

* * *

"What do you mean _you can't_?" asks Lilith, her tone harsh. Octavia tenses, ready to attack, but Kane puts his arm in front of her, silently telling her to hold off. She grunts but falls back, allowing the trees to continue hiding her. Their vantage point allows them to watch the scene unfold.

"I-I can't heal them," Clarke says, her voice wavering. Octavia knows that something is severely wrong. "I'm sorry." Clarke seems to deflate, the weight of the world growing heavier on her shoulders.

"Sorry won't save your friend," Lilith growls, motioning for her people to bring a figure forth. They drag a barely conscious Monty from behind the treeline, and Octavia almost gasps. Monty looks awful, his face bruised, his hands and wrists bloody from the tight ropes holding them together. Black, shaggy hair hangs in his face as his captures throw him to the ground on his knees. Bellamy surges forward at the sight of his friend.

"Let him go!" he demands, fighting the men holding him back.

"Not until you heal my people," Lilith retorts, her voice made of steel.

"She said she can't," Bellamy quips. "Hurting one of our people won't help you." Lilith bares her teeth, looking like a wild animal caught in a cage. She turns to Clarke.

"Why can't you help them?" she asks, visibly trying to keep herself calm. Clarke gazes at her with what looks like pity.

"They've been exposed to radiation," Clarke admits, and then Octavia does gasp. Bellamy stops fighting for a second, shocked by the news. Clarke just looks sad. "There's no cure for that." Unfortunately, Lilith doesn't believe her.

"Surely your people can come up with something," she says, a challenge in her takes a step towards her.

"Don't you think we've been trying?" she responds, challenging the leader back. "Look, if they were in the early stages of radiation poisoning, then we might have been able to help them, but they've been exposed to far too much of it for anything to help them now. All we can do is try to make them comfortable." Lilith looks like she might be beginning to believe Clarke. Then, something shifts in her eyes, something unknown changes her mind. She nods to the men holding Bellamy, and they bring him to her side.

"We survived radiation before, remember?" Lilith says. "I refuse to believe it will kill us now."

"You don't understa-" Clarke begins to argue, but Lilith cuts her off. She waves a hand at her men, and they grab Monty's arms, lifting his body to an almost standing position.

"You will find a way to heal my people before sunset tomorrow, or you will watch your friends die," Lilith declares, motioning to Monty and Bellamy. Clarke shakes her head as Bellamy thrashes, trying to break free.

"No!" Clarke exclaims, her calm veneer completely gone for a moment. Octavia wants to go down there and free her brother, because, even though she hates him right now, she can't bare the thought of him dying. "Please! There's no way to heal them! You have to see that!"

"I don't _have_ to see anything," Lilith responds, her jaw set, her eyes intense.

"Clarke!" Bellamy cries, his face displaying his feelings, the ones Octavia has always seen. Her heart aches for him, and for the fact that she can't do anything to help him. Her muscles strain, her hand gripping her sword so hard she begins to lose circulation. Kane notices and puts a calm hand over her own.

Clarke's expression is even more heartbreaking, if that's even possible. Unshed tears pool in her eyes as she forces herself to remain strong. Octavia sees her heart, though, sees the emotions Clarke tries so hard to push down. Clarke is very good at that, at pretending she's invincible. But Lilith catches her desperation, the truth behind her facade. She looks between Clarke and Bellamy, a cruel smile lighting up her face.

"Don't worry," she tells Clarke. "I'll make sure they're comfortable." And with that she walks off, leaving Clarke in her wake.


	7. End

**Unfortunately, though I've attempted to write the end of this story multiple times, it's hit it's natural end. The plot was a fragile thing when I began this, and it is no longer existent in my mind. I hope to write other fics with the 100 characters soon.**


End file.
